Halloween
by ka13ms
Summary: Lelouch habia estado un poco desanimado últimamente. ¿Qué mejor forma de animarlo que celebrando Halloween? Dulces, disfraces, y todo lo que a Suzaku se le pueda ocurrir. ¿Sobrevivirá el templo Kururugi a tres pequeños con exceso de azúcar? Esperemos que si.


**Nada de lo que puedan reconocer aqui es mio, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. (TwT)**

**Ambientado en alguna parte de Nippon Rebelion de Any Suzuki, aunque no lo tomen como cannon de NR n.n**

**Me los presto nomas un ratito n.n **

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween <strong>

**Todou P.O.V **

Cualquier persona que conociera un poco de la familia Kururugi sabía que no era la familia más normal del país, aun quitando el hecho de que era la familia del Primer Ministro Japonés.

O tal vez era precisamente por ser la familia del primer ministro lo que la hacía resaltar pero siendo sinceros… ¿Cuándo se había visto que el mandatario de un país en constante conflicto con el imperio de Britannia adoptara precisamente a dos pequeños con obvios rasgos de dicho imperio?

No, definitivamente no era la familia más normal de todo Japón y eso Kyoshiro Todou lo sabía muy bien. Siendo el parte de aquella familia de una un poco extraña manera, no debía de haberse sorprendido al llegar al Templo Kururugi y encontrarse con que todo el templo por completo estaba decorado con motivo de Halloween, no de una manera normal con una que otra decoración, no, sino con todo un arsenal que le hacía creer que Genbu había comprado todos y cada uno de los adornos de todas las tiendas del país.

Y hablando del susodicho…

-Ah Todou por fin llegaste- saludo Genbu desde las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la hayas gastado todo tu sueldo en decoraciones de Halloween?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

No que tuviera algo en contra de la celebración, pese a no ser su favorita, y hasta cierto punto entendía que teniendo dos niños de 13 años ("ya no somos niños Todou-san" recordó en su mente la voz de cierto chico de ojos violeta) y una pequeña de 10, era inevitable tener algo de decoración.

Pero eso era excesivo, no había un solo espacio en las escaleras que no estuviera decorado con telarañas falsas, todas las lámparas habían sido remplazadas con focos de colores oscuros que le daban un aspecto sombrío al lugar sin llegar a ser intimidante y no había pared que no tuviera todo tipo de infantiles adornos, además de dulces suficientes para que los tres niños comieran durante el resto del año.

-No fue todo mi sueldo- desestimo Genbu mientras terminaba de bajar y lo guiaba a su oficina. – ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-

-¿Contigo y tus llenos de azúcar e hiperactivos hijos?- respondí temblando de solo imaginarlo, sabía que Lelouch e incluso Nunnally eran moderados en cuanto a dulces se trataba, pero Suzaku se volvía todo un demonio de Tasmania que no paraba quieto hasta que se le terminaba el último gramo de energía.

-oh vamos, solo es una noche , además es una buena forma de que se entretengan como alguien de su edad- Genbu sonrió mientras decía - ¿o es que tienes miedo de mis hijos Todou?- termino con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Quiero verte con esa sonrisa más tarde- lo rete.

Esperaba que el templo sobreviviera intacto...

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku P.O.V <strong>

Suzaku nunca había sido un niño que gustara de celebrar los días festivos que el resto de los niños esperaban durante todo el año, no hasta la llegada de aquellas dos personas que habían puesto su mundo de cabeza y que ahora felizmente podía llamar hermanos.

-Tal vez deberíamos poner más dulces en el cuarto de Nunnally- dijo más para sí mismo que para Sayoko quien lo ayuda a con los últimos detalles – y más uvas para Lelouch, definitivamente más uvas para él-

No podía negar que se encontraba emocionado, hacía tiempo que no organizaba algo de esa forma, siendo siempre Lelouch el encargado de ese tipo de cosas. Pero había querido hacer algo por sus hermanos, Lelouch últimamente estaba algo taciturno y Nunnally dándose cuenta del estado de ánimo de su hermano tampoco se encontraba muy animada.

Eso lo había llevado al despacho de su padre a pedir ayuda con su idea de animarlos y saliendo con un sobre exageradamente lleno de dinero para llevar a cabo su plan. Nunnally siempre había querido hacer su propio festival de Halloween como los que Milly siempre hacia, aunque nunca se lo había pedido a Lelouch porque sabía que su hermano no se sentía cómodo en esos festivales y porque ella misma se sentía insegura a la hora de asistir.

Habia comprado dulces, disfraces, decoraciones que no fueran del tipo aterrador para que lelouch no lo asesinara por intentar asustalor, decoraciones hechas de dulces y literalmente habia vaciado la dulceria mas grande del centro de Tokio.

Así que con ayuda de Sayoko-san había decorado todo el templo con el cargamento de adornos y dulces.

Decorando incluso la habitación de Lelouch aprovechando que él y Nunnally habían sido llevados por las cuatro espadas para una de las revisiones de rutina de Nunnally.

-¿Cree que les gustara Sayoko-san?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Les encantara Suzaku-kun- respondió Sayoko con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina a terminar los preparativos.

Solo quedaba esperar a que sus hermanos volvieran para iniciar la celebración.

Tal vez sería buena idea ponerse su disfraz de una vez para sorprenderlos, si, no era mala idea para ocuparse mientras sus hermanos volvían.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch P.O.V <strong>

Sabía que Suzaku estaba planeando algo, podía sentirlo desde la mañana cuando se despidió con una sonrisa, él siempre solía acompañarlos así fuera una revisión de rutina, esa mañana se había quedado en el templo alegando que estaba un poco cansado y que quería dormir un rato.

En su opinión era una de las peores excusas que Suzaku podía poner teniendo en cuenta cuan hiperactivo era.

Aunque tal vez podría estar exagerando, después de todo, no era obligación de Suzaku acompañarlos a cada pequeña visita al médico que hacían. Tal vez incluso era que se estaba cansando de estar todo el tiempo con ellos y quería su espacio. Ese pensamiento por alguna razón lo desanimaba, no queriendo que Nunnally se diera cuenta, puso su mejor sonrisa y espero a las últimas indicaciones del especialista.

-Todo está en orden Lelouch-kun, pueden irse, solo recuerden volver el próximo mes como siempre- los despidió el hombre, dándole los resultados de Nunnally para entregárselos al primer ministro.

-Muchas gracias doctor- se despidió mientras se dirigía a la salida donde los esperaban las cuatro espadas y los llevaban de regreso al templo.

-¿Estas bien onii-sama?-

-Todo bien, Nunnally, vamos, Suzaku debe estarnos esperando- respondió tratando de sonar animado, no quería preocuparla.

Se despidieron de las cuatro espadas en la cima de las escaleras del templo, apenas entrar se encontró con todo el templo decorado, lo que hizo detenerse y abrir los ojos de forma graciosa. No había un solo espacio en el templo que no estuviese decorado o lleno de dulces. ¡Incluso había decoraciones hechas de dulces!

-¿Onii-sama?- pregunto Nunnally extrañada por su silencio -¿pasa algo, onii-sama?-

Sin embargo, antes de poder contestarle un Suzaku disfrazado de vampiro… ¿ninja? Se apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cima de las escaleras.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Nunnally! ¡Llegaron!- salto emocionado bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y logrando que saliera de su asombro por un momento.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto Suzaku?- pregunto algo asombrado y siendo honesto algo abrumado por todo.

-¿Te gusta? ¡Tienes que ver el resto del templo! Sé que no te gusta ir a los festivales de Milly, así que pensé que sería buena idea hacer nuestro propio festival solo para nosotros- respondió aun sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano y le describía la decoración a una cada vez más sonriente Nunnally.

-¿El…resto del templo?- de acuerdo, no estaba en su momento más elocuente, pero es que… ¿Cómo tomaba el hecho de que al parecer su hiperactivo hermanito había decorado todo el templo solo para ellos?

-¡Si! Compre disfraces para todos, el tuyo está en tu cuarto Lelouch, Sayoko-san ayudara a Nunnally con el suyo-

Sayoko apareció para llevar a Nunnally a cambiarse y Suzaku lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.

Apenas entrar volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido, su cuarto estaba lleno de cualquier cosa que le gustara en cada rincón, en su mesita de noche había un enorme recipiente lleno de uvas y su escritorio lleno de dulces y chocolates.

-Mira, este es el tuyo- señalando el traje extendido por toda su cama - ¿Te gusta?- escucho su voz algo indecisa.

-Es…- ¿es que acaso Suzaku se había propuesto dejarlo sin palabras aquel día? Su "disfraz" no era nada menos que una réplica exacta del traje del Shinsengumi, la antigua organización policial japonesa, la cual había admirado desde el día que Senba-san le contase una de sus historias.

-Si no te gusta podemos conseguir otro…- malinterpreto Suzaku su silencio.

-Me encanta- se giró con una sonrisa casi tan grande como las de Nunnally.

Ni que decir que Suzaku parecía como si el Tanabata hubiera sido repetido ese año.

* * *

><p><strong>Genbu P.O.V<strong>

Debía admitirlo, tal vez el darle a Suzaku tanto dinero como para rentar la fábrica de Willy Wonka por una semana no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero desestimaba el pensamiento al ver a los tres niños, (incluso Lelouch que siempre luchaba por tener cierta aura de madurez) jugando y riendo por todo el templo sin preocupación alguna. En años pasados nunca habían hecho una fiesta de tal grado, siempre evadiendo las invitaciones que los Ashford hacían y limitándose a regalarse unos pocos dulces entre ellos mientras contaban alguna historia de terror.

Había tenido bastante curiosidad por la elección de disfraces que su Suzaku había hecho, el traje del Shinsengumi le queda perfecto a Lelouch y Nunnally se veía encantadora como una pequeña catrina, pero por más que lo intentaba no entendía el de Suzaku lo viera por donde lo viera. Sin embargo la explicación que había dado era simple.

-No podía decidirme por una sola cosa, pensé en un vampiro, un hombre lobo, un samurái, un ninja y un zombie, así que elegí los dos que más me gustaban y como el de Lelouch era un samurái preferí el ninja- y volvió a correr con sus hermanos alrededor del templo.

Hasta ahora los tres habían jugado al escondite

Habían contado historias

Comido dulces (para este punto suzaku saltaba de un lado a otro)

Obligado a Todou a disfrazarse (este se había negado hasta que Nunnally puso su mejor cara de inocencia).

Habían lanzado globos de agua contra Sawasaki (la sonrisa de Lelouch había aumentado aún más después de eso)

Corrido alrededor de todo el templo (Lelouch parecia haber agarrado parte de la energia de suzaku, sorprendiendo incluso a Todou)

Suzaku había corrido incluso por encima del templo, para "poner a prueba sus habilidades" (ganándose un regaño de Todou y suyo)

Habían comido fruta (En verdad esperaba que eso disolviera un poco toda el azucar que tenian para ese momento)

Encendido una fogata (con permiso suyo y ayuda de Sayoko-san)

Intentaron hacer un ritual de sacrificio frutal para librarse de Atsushi (Tendría una charla con Urabe sobre lo que les enseñaba a los niños)

Tomado cientos de fotos de ellos tres disfrazados que necesitaría comprar un álbum nuevo.

Entre otras tantas cosas de las que había perdido la cuenta.

La cena había pasado hacía ya varias horas y los tres diablillos aun no daban muestra alguna de cansancio o sueño.

-Genbu-

-Ah Todou, pensé que ya estabas dormido- dijo un poco sorprendido de verlo aun despierto, el militar se había retirado a su habitación después de la cena para no seguir sufriendo las ideas de Suzaku de incluirlo en la celebración.

-Es algo difícil cuando tus hijos se llevaron todas las cobijas del templo- y ahora podía ver una vena saltando en su frente.

-¿Te dejaron el colchón al menos?- era divertido provocarlo recordándole ese tipo de cosas, respondió con un gruñido mientras me seguía.

-Deberías mandarlos ya a dormir-

-¿Por qué?- ahí estaba, la vena se marcaba aún más.

-Son las 3:20 de la mañana Genbu- y ahora me veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, si, sabia la hora que era, de hecho iba en camino a verlos precisamente para eso, pero era realmente entretenido ver las reacciones que tenía Todou con todo esto.

Subimos en dirección al cuarto de Suzaku, solo para descubrir a la entrada del pasillo lo que los chicos habían hecho con las cobijas.

Las habían unido de tal forma que entre los cuartos de los 3 ahora había un túnel de sabanas, cobijas y fundas que los unía entre sí. Parecía que esa noche dormiría sin cobijas ya que absolutamente todas las del templo habían sido utilizadas para los "túneles"

Pese a que las luces estaban encendidas no se escuchaban voces, me acerque pensando que por fin habían agotado toda la energía producto del exceso de azúcar , pero me detuve al escuchar la voz de Lelouch y Suzaku.

-Gracias Suzaku- escucho la voz de Lelouch y sin necesidad de verlo sabía que estaba sonrojado y evitaba ver a Suzaku a la cara

-Eh… ¿por qué?- su hijo verdaderamente podía ser algo despistado en ocasiones

-porhacertodoestopornunnallyypormi- si, definitivamente para ese momento Lelouch debería estar completamente rojo.

-No fue nada Lelouch, me alegro que les gustara a ti y a Nunnally- respondió Suzaku con algo de sueño

Parecía que por fin estaban cansados y habían decidido dormir todos en la habitación de Suzaku, estaba a punto de irme cuando volvieron a hablar.

-¿Lelouch?-

-¿mhm?-

-Tú eres mi hermano, no lo olvides- término de decir Suzaku antes de caer dormido. Me aleje llevándome a Todou, cobijas olvidadas y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Si definitivamente no se arrepentía de su decisión y no estaba hablando del sobre que había dado a Suzaku.

Y lo mejor de todo. El templo había sobrevivido a sus tres pequeños torbellinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan criticas, reviews, tomatazos y dulces ya que estamos celebrando n.n <strong>

**El disfraz de Todou lo dejo a su elección n.n **

**Feliz halloween/dia de muertos para todos menos para Sawazaki que agarro pulmonia por los globitos de agua n.n**


End file.
